This invention relates generally to an apparatus for guiding flexible web material, and more particularly to a novel and improved compact web guide which provides accurate lateral positioning of a web passing through processing equipment, functions without any change in the length of web path, and maintains uniform tension across the web as the lateral position of the web is adjusted.